At present, various electronic devices are equipped with plug-in cards providing different functions. A plug-in card installed in a chassis of an electronic device adds additional functions to the electronic device. Since there are various types of plug-in cards with different sizes, different layouts are needed for a chassis to accommodate the different widths of plug-in cards having different sizes.
When two plug-in cards with 1 unit width need to be fitted in a row into an area with 1 unit (1 U) height between two adjacent upper and lower partition plates in a chassis, a guide bracket should be installed between the two plug-in cards to provide a slide. Thus, each plug-in card can be inserted or pulled out along a slide on one side formed on the internal surface of a side plate of the chassis and another slide on the other side provided by the guide bracket.